


Take-Out

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [23]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone bought pizza using her credit card. Mami isn't sure who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take-Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for a bingo prompt! This is number 181 - prompt: supply. Just some harmless little fluff. Enjoy!

Mami, carrying the greasy boxes carefully with one hand, shut the door behind her with her foot. She sighs.

"Cheese?"

Mami laughed behind her free hand. Of course Nagisa would follow the smell of cheese. "Someone ordered us dinner. Was it you?"

Nagisa's blank stare answered that. "I thought you were making  _yakitori_."

"So did I," Mami said with a sigh. The stove was already on. She set the pizzas down and turned it off. "Who do you think bought these, hm?"

"Kyoko-san!" Nagisa's prompt answer made her giggle. It was probably true. She looked over at the pizzas with mild dismay. Not that she minded pizza or unhealthy food, she wasn't known for her sweets because they were terrible, after all, but pizza wasn't exactly on her top five list of dinners. (Cheesecake wasn't either but that seemed to happen often recently. Convenient that.)

Mami pulled off her gloves. "That's an incredibly likely possibility. Should we wait for them, do you think?"

"Probably not. It would be in our best interest to steal some away." Nagisa steepled her fingers together. "After all, Sayaka-san and Kyoko-san can be very hungry."

"That is an understatement," Mami supplied with a chuckle. "Very well, let us dig in."

They had barely sat down after grabbing a few slices before said black holes came barreling in, arguing over something, like always. The routine was almost laughable at this point. They, of course, stopped at the smell of the food.

Kyoko promptly started to drool. She had probably had a hankering for pizza recently.

If she didn't know why the redhead had that sort of reaction, Mami probably would have been disgusted. But, she knew better, and had seen it too many times at this point, and only managed an indulgent smile.

"Someone ordered it from my card," she said with a wink. "I suppose yakitori can wait another night."

Sayaka let out a holler that would have woken the neighbors if they weren't used to it and dove. Neither of them had done it, they were too busy devouring the treat with their eyes.

(The next day she would learn it was Kaname-san. Silly girl.)

**Author's Note:**

> *yakitori is commonly known as skewered chicken.


End file.
